


Who Let The Dog Out

by Shy_Forever



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Smut, eleven minutes in heaven, first chapter, reader POV, second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Forever/pseuds/Shy_Forever
Summary: Yoosung and you go to Zens for a party, you play spin the bottle and end up doing eleven minutes in heaven. Teasing ensues after where you both go back to Yoosung's house your dom side comes out to play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friends birthday. Happy Birthday Kathleen you little nasty. Also disclaimer I wrote this filth but Kathleen is the one who wanted it this way. I put the story in chapters because it was becoming to long. Enjoy! :D

You and Yoosung have been invited to a party that Zen was holding in order to celebrate the new role that he had got. Yoosung opened the door to the car that Jumin had sent to pick you up; you got seated in and waited till Yoosung got in. Yoosung was being his regular self making conversation with the driver happily. You watched Yoosung with adoring eyes, and in that moment you were so happy with the fact that you opened that message from that unknown number four months ago. After all if you didn't’t have; you wouldn’t have met your new friends and your cute boyfriend Yoosung.

In all your reminiscing you didn’t realize that you had arrived at your destination, still in a little bit of a daze you walked out of the car and almost tripped and fall, but Yoosung with his quick reflexes caught you. His worry on his face reminded you of a puppy worried about its master; that thought made your mind go to unsavory places and you felt your underwear soak just a little. Though you knew that nothing could happen like you hoped, you know that the farthest you’ve gone has been making out and some grinding.

Yoosung looks at you and asks “Are you okay, sweetie?” Ah you loved and hated when he used your nickname has it made your arousal rise up in your body more, but in order to not worry him more you replied “Oh I’m fine. I’m just so happy that Zen got this amazing role.” Yoosung agreed happily with you as you both made your way towards Zen’s apartment. Jaehee opened the door and welcomed you in, Zen then greeted you and you gave him your congratulatory gift of his favorite beer. He gave his thanks and you all sat down on the couches and chairs that were laid in a circle type setting. There was one last knock on the door and Saeyoung and Saeran came through the door with boxes of Honey Buddha Chips, while Seven said "Time to have a RFA party our way for once!" excitedly.

All of you were gathered around the circle. Zen was in a big comfy chair that reminds you of the chairs the fathers in western shows usually sit in, of course next to him was Jaehee. Saeyoung was next to her and you, and Yoosung was sitting with you on the love seat. Next to Yoosung was Jumin on a plastic chair because it was Zen's party. And Saeran was beside Jumin and Zen in the middle, trying to keep them at bay.

You all sat around and no one made a sound till Seven suggested that we start drinking and play some games. Everyone got a glass poured and a game of monopoly started. After a few rounds of the game and a lot more refills of alcohol it was clear who the real winners were.

Seven who could relax safely drank to his heart’s content and instead of playing was just narrating the whole thing. Jaehee who just has really bad luck ended up in jail, either by landing on the go to jail corner, picking up the card or rolling three doubles in a row –and with Seven being so drunk he made a cardboard jail for her to sit in. Jumin had ultimately won, even with the copious amount of alcohol in him, but then again he was a born business man and was raised to make a smart deal even if he was dead drunk or six feet underground. Zen who was drunk was mad that Jumin had won and that he had lost, was just sulking in corner. Saeran just gave up quickly because of his lack of understanding the game, and not taking orders from the cards he just watched, but when Jumin won he just started raining money on Jumin because he saw it in a movie. Yoosung, your poor baby Yoosung. He lost so bad, oh so, so badly. He ended up on the floor so close to almost crying. He lost all his money and properties to Jumin, even his player –you don’t even know if that’s possible. Then there was you who was just praying that this game would soon be over.

Zen and Seven were the most drunk and showed it. Jumin was really drunk but he didn’t show it. Jaehee and Yoosung didn’t drink that much; because Jaehee had a meeting the next morning and baby Yoosung didn’t want to drink too much but enough to show off to you that he was a MAN! Saeran didn’t drink at all, because he was still recovering and you were sure he was already addicted to Dr. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips just like his brother. As for you, you kept up with Zen, Seven, and Jumin just fine. You could handle your alcohol and still make good decisions, and not really feel the after effect as much.

Everyone cleaned up after the monopoly mayhem, which is what it will always be referred to now as. Then since Zen was dead drunk he suggested that you all played spin the bottle truth or dare. So basically you would spin the bottle and whoever it landed on you would ask a truth or a dare, but the person answering doesn’t have a choice –i.e. if you spin it and say truth they can only answer truth. Also if you spin it and it lands on you again the whole group discusses a truth or dare for you to answer/do, and if it spins in between two people they have to do the dare or say the truth.

Everyone agreed and the game began after you sat in a circle going to the right; you, Yoosung, Jumin, Zen, Jaehee, Saeran and Seven. You played a about six rounds;

Round 1. Yoosung acted like an ostrich, it was a sight but he was an adorable ostrich.

Round 2. Seven told how much he earned a year; everyone was shocked including Jumin at the amount of zeros.

Round 3. Saeran had sex explained to him by Jaehee. Everyone except you and Jumin turned red, in fact you both laughed.

Round 4. Jumin was asked who his first time was and where it was. You were surprised that it happened somewhere like a romance novel, when he was a little younger and that it was with your favorite celebrity before her career started off, safe to say you were suspicious.

Round 5. Jumin asked Yoosung who his first time was. Yoosung turned red and said that he didn’t have his first time. Ah he was so cute and you just wanted to lick his face off.

Round 6. The bottle landed between Jumin and Zen, and as group decided to tell them to kiss each other on the lips for 1 min. They both agreed, and you and Jaehee squealed with delight. They learned in and kissed, at first it was sweet but then it turned fierce and passionate quickly. The 1 minute was up and they both pulled away. Seven whistled, Saeran, Yoosung, and Jaehee’s faces were all red, and you just giggled. You saw Jumin and Zen look at you, like they wanted payback and you knew they were going to get it.

The seventh round started, Zen spun the bottle it landed on you and he asked “Well, Y/N did you have your first time yet?” he smirked at you. But you just smirked right back and answered sweetly –because you did not give a fuck- “No Zen. No I haven’t had my virginity taken away yet.” At that everyone’s faces turned bright red. You could feel heat to your right as Yoosung’s face was a bright red, he made eye contact with you and you both looked away quickly, and you felt yourself turn a little pink.

It was your turn to spin. You gave the bottle a hard spin and it spun around for a few minutes, all eyes were on it, it started to slow down till 3 spins, 2 spins, 1 spin and it landed between you and Yoosung. You and Yoosung look up from the bottle to each other and quickly advert your eyes again. Zen seen this however and when the group was discussing for what you and Yoosung to do he suggested 11 minutes in heaven. It won since Zen and Jumin are charming enough to encourage the others to vote for it. Zen points you and Yoosung towards a closet, all the while smirking away and you could even hear a little giggle come from him. “Asshole, bastard!” you thought, but a least it wasn’t that bad since you had Yoosung –who by now was as red as a fire truck.

Yoosung walks in first with you behind him closing the door. You both just stand in the dark for a little bit, it’s kind of awkward. But then out of nowhere Yoosung says “S..so um... Y/N, you’re... a... a ... Not a... um.. a.... virgin? I... I... I mean I would have a... a.. thought that a... you know, that um... you would have.... ddo...d..d.dd..done..........it.” Yoosung stutters out eventually, but you don’t mind it just makes him cuter.

"Aww, thank you so much, but true fully most of the guys that I had dated before ended up being complete douche bags who only wanted to take my V-card." You feel yourself get a little angry from talking about those guys. "But true fully I'm thankful just a little bit because if I didn't have to deal with them then I would have never met you." You look up at Yoosung and smile, though you know that he can't see anything.

"In a way, I guess that I'm thankful too. Although you didn't have to deal with them because we are meant to be, so we would have met eventually. But maybe like twenty to thirty years in the future but hey we still would have met and fall in love.' Yoosung says this to you and then leans down and kisses you on the forehead.

The kiss on your forehead, the alcohol and lastly him saying that he loves you -which he says often but it still makes you blush- made you want him so much. So much that you grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him down to meet your lips in a hungry, needy kiss. He was so surprised that it made him gasp, which allowed you to put your tongue in his mouth. Yoosung taking the hint, put his hand on the small of your back and pulled you closer towards him. His other hand cupped your chin with his thumb and pointer finger. You let your hand that had grabbed his shirt relax and put it and your other hand in his hair.

The actions you both did then resulted in the kiss deeping even more then it already was.You were taking control of the situation -like you always did- and were running your tongue all along the inside of Yoosung's mouth. First you worked on the top of his mouth, dragging your tongue along the outline of the back of his teeth. You then explored the inside of his cheeks moving from one side to the other. Finally, you worked on Yoosung's tongue licking here, sucking there, and still giving him enough space so you and him could breathe.

You both made out in the dark closet for what must have been only five too eight minutes, but to you it felt like ages. But those ages felt amazing, and made you tingly all over, especially in a certain lower spot. You were really horny at this point, almost to much because you were ready to take him here, right now, with EVERYONE listening to your and Yoosung's moans. You reprimanded yourself "Shit that thought didn't help at all, it only made things worst. Way to go me."

You were to lost in your thoughts and the making out, that you didn't notice something by your thigh getting harder. When you did notice, it was only because Yoosung pulled away from the kiss and at the same time pushed you away. But because of the sudden lost of his touch a low growl mixed with a whimper formed in your throat. And as if on cue Seven opened the door and said "Okay lovebirds eleven minuets are up!"


End file.
